Holodeck Date: Captain Proton
by Lady Arreya
Summary: Tom convinces B'Elanna to join him, Harry and Seven for his Captain Proton holoprogram. A P/T, K/7 doubledate, of sorts. Part of my "Holodeck Date" series.


Originally written Sept 2001

Title: Holodeck Date: Captain Proton  
Rating: T  
Summary: Tom convinces B'Elanna to join him, Harry and Seven for his Captain Proton holoprogram. A P/T, K/7 doubledate, of sorts. Part of my "Holodeck Date" series.

A/N: Thanks to Julie for beta reading. :)

I'm not a feminist by any means, but many aspects of this Captain Proton holoprogram really bother me. I dislike seeing the male chauvinist pig-ness in Tom (and Harry, though I think that's mostly Tom's bad influence). Of course, I understand that this is what the feminine stereotype was like in the era of the program, but I don't like seeing 24th century guys trying to recreate it, even in the name of historical accuracy. I think it's degrading to women, both to the women of the past, and also to B'Elanna and Seven. Besides, even then there were women who didn't adhere to the stereotype (as B'Elanna points out).

* * *

"For the last time, Tom, I do NOT want to participate in your Captain Proton holoprogram!"

"Come on, B'Elanna," he wheedled. "I know you'll like the program. Consider it an opportunity to examine what was considered futuristic technology in the 20th century."

She eyed him skeptically. "You mean, like the control panel you added to the Delta Flyer?"

"Yeah. Just like that."

"Then I don't need to go on this program to examine this 'technology.' It's on the shuttle."

He pouted. "B'Elanna...."

"Isn't it enough that I watch the episodes with you?"

"It's not the same."

Harry had remained silent until now, but he felt obligated to help out his best friend. "It's a great program, B'Elanna," he said enthusiastically. "You should try it. It'll be fun. Even Seven –" He stopped, suddenly realizing that perhaps it wasn't wise to add that.

It didn't escape her notice. "What about her?" B'Elanna asked sharply.

"Even Seven's going to join us," he finished reluctantly. "She's going to be Constance Goodheart again."

"Captain Proton's secretary?"

"Yep," Harry affirmed.

"See, you're already familiar with all the characters. You'll fit right in, B'Elanna."

Still skeptical, B'Elanna frowned. She had no intention of giving in that easily. She was willing to watch episodes with him and listen to him talk on and on about Captain Proton because it was obviously important to him, but joining him on the holodeck in the Captain Proton holoprogram was a different story. B'Elanna disliked most holoprograms where she had to play a role. She had difficulty getting into and staying in character, didn't like having to dress up in some ridiculous outfit that didn't suit her and have to behave as though she were someone else. It made her nervous and self-conscious. There weren't that many stories that she wanted to re-enact, anyway. That was why all her holoprograms were recreational ones, like orbital skydiving, mountain climbing, or combat simulations. Either that, or relaxing settings like Tahiti or Samoa. She certainly liked programs like those, but not those where she had to pretend she was someone else. Unfortunately, Tom relished those kinds of programs and was always trying to get her to go along. Especially his latest obsession, Captain Proton.

"I don't know what you see in it anyway. It's so melodramatic and impossible to take seriously."

Undaunted, he defended his favorite holoprogram. "It's just for fun. You're not supposed to take it seriously. I'll admit that it's... fanciful... but that's part of its charm."

She snorted. "Sounds like an excuse for escapism to me."

"What's wrong with a little escapism now and then?"

"Nothing. But this program is too predictable. The characters are one-dimensional, especially the women. And everything is black and white. Figuratively as well as literally," she added as Tom chuckled in amusement. "Good always triumphs over evil. It'd be a lot more interesting if that weren't the case. How come the villain never wins or gets the girl?"

"Because the hero always gets the girl."

"Why?"

"He just does. That's the way it has to end."

B'Elanna regarded him skeptically. "See what I mean? Not very realistic, is it."

Tom and Harry exchanged glances. He shrugged. "It's not supposed to be."

Harry wisely remained silent this time.

Giving her his best puppy-dog look, Tom tried one more time. "Please, B'Elanna? Come with us just this once. If you don't like it, I won't ever ask you again."

She sighed, finally relenting. "All right, all right. Just this once."

It was easier than continuing to argue with him, and she did want to be able to share his interests. Maybe it would help her understand him better. Though she had to wonder if she really _wanted_ to understand this side of him.

Tom beamed. "Great! I have the perfect character in mind for you..."

* * *

A few hours later at Captain Proton's headquarters, Constance Goodheart sat at her desk, typing busily. At least, that was what she was supposed to be doing. In actuality, Seven of Nine was staring at the typewriter, wondering what it was for.

The door to the inner office suddenly opened, and her boss, intergalactic hero Captain Proton, and his trusty sidekick Buster Kincaid walked out.

"How's it going, Connie..."

Seven tilted her head to stare at Harry, who was dressed for the part of Buster Kincaid, as usual.

"I do not comprehend the purpose – " She was interrupted by the buzzer.

"A client!" exclaimed the illustrious Captain Proton. "I'll be in my office!" He grabbed Buster Kincaid by the arm, and they rushed back into the office.

The buzzer sounded again. At a loss, Seven sat there until one of the gum-snapping holographic office assistants poked her head out of an adjacent door and impatiently asked, "Well, aren't you going to answer that, Connie?"

Seven blinked. "Enter," she finally said.

The assistant shook her head and pushed the intercom button. "Who is it?"

"Miss Althea Montgomery is here to see Mr. Kincaid," was the doorman's reply.

Her eyes widened. "Send her in."

"Althea Montgomery... Her father is Pierce Montgomery III, one of the richest men in the galaxy," the assistant said in a hushed voice, thoroughly awed. "Miss Montgomery is also reputed to be one of the most beautiful women in the galaxy."

Seven was unimpressed.

Moments later, a sharp knock on the door signaled the arrival of Miss Montgomery.

She was dressed in a conservative but fashionable white suit, with a stylish hat perched on her head and delicate white gloves on her hands. A strand of expensive pearls adorned her slender neck, and matching pearl earrings completed the ensemble.

B'Elanna was trying her best not to trip in the uncomfortable high-heeled shoes she was wearing. How did they ever walk in these? she wondered. She had barely been able to make it up the stairs, and she felt ridiculous in this outfit.

"She looks so... exotic," whispered a mailroom boy as he admired the beautiful young heiress from a discreet distance.

"I know. Her mother was an Arabian princess," the office assistant confided.

B'Elanna didn't hear them since she was too busy staring in disbelief at Seven in her prim secretary's outfit. Seven looked rather uncomfortable as well.

"Mr. Kincaid will be right out, Miss Montgomery," the office assistant told her.

She was true to her word. Seconds later, Buster and Captain Proton appeared.

"Miss Montgomery," Buster Kincaid greeted her warmly. "So nice to see you again."

She was all business and got right to the point. "Mr. Kincaid," she said crisply. "You said you had a friend who might be able to help me."

"That's right. I'd like you to meet my friend and colleague, Captain Proton. Captain Proton, this is Miss Althea Montgomery."

"A pleasure to meet you, Captain Proton."

"The pleasure is all mine, Miss Montgomery." Tom smiled, wondering if she had any idea how beautiful she looked. Of course she was always beautiful, but this outfit accentuated her features much better than the Starfleet uniform did.

B'Elanna had to admit that she liked the way he looked in that leather jacket. It suited him. He seemed completely at ease, and she envied him that.

But as he continued to stare at her admiringly, she began to get impatient. After a moment, Harry nudged him.

"What?"

"Shouldn't we adjourn to your private office to discuss Miss Montgomery's situation, Captain Proton?"

"Oh. Yeah. Right this way." He motioned to the open door of his office.

Silently, the four of them filed into Captain Proton's office.

"How can I be of assistance, Miss Montgomery?"

"Captain Proton, I require your services..." she began.

He bowed low. "Consider me at your service. I am completely at your disposal."

She raised an eyebrow. "I haven't even told you yet what it is that I require."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure that I'll be able to handle it," he said confidently.

"If you say so," she replied dubiously.

"So what is this about?"

Taking a deep breath, she calmly told him, "Someone is trying to kill me. In the past week, there have been several attempts on my life. None of them anywhere near successful, thanks to my bodyguards, but this cannot continue. The culprit must be apprehended at once."

"Is there anyone you suspect? Anyone with a motive?"

She frowned. "There are quite a few people with a motive, but I have reason to believe that this has something to do with the upcoming Intergalaxy Cosmic Star Ball... and that Dr. Chaotica is behind it."

That got his attention. If his nemesis the evil Dr. Chaotica was involved, then there was surely more to this than met the eye.

"As you know, I am the favorite to win the crown and title of Queen of the Intergalaxy Cosmic Star Ball this year," Miss Montgomery continued. "I cannot avoid being in the public eye, so this matter must be resolved immediately."

"I'll certainly do my best," he reassured her with a disarming smile.

She nodded. "I'm sure you will. Thank you. I must return to my estate and prepare for a banquet now, but I'll be in touch."

He rose. "Allow me to escort you to your limo."

"Thank you, but that's not necessary. My bodyguards will protect me."

"But I'm responsible for your safety now, Miss Montgomery."

"I'll be fine," she insisted. "Good day, Captain Proton, Mr. Kincaid." With that, she turned and briskly left.

Captain Proton stared after her, admiring the gentle sway of her hips in that short skirt as she walked.

"So what do you think our old friend Dr. Chaotica is up to this time?" Buster asked. "Why would he be after a beautiful heiress like Miss Althea Montgomery?"

"Oh, I don't know, Buster... I think there are plenty of men who are after Miss Althea Montgomery," Captain Proton said distractedly. "She's something, isn't she?"

"That's not quite what I meant, Captain Proton," Buster replied dryly. He was amused by his friend's fascination with the young heiress, as it was rare for Captain Proton to be this intrigued by any woman. Certainly he never let it interfere with his work. "Dr. Chaotica must be plotting something vile, and it's up to us to stop him."

"Of course. I have every confidence that we'll be able to thwart his nefarious plans -"

Suddenly, a piercing scream rang out.

Captain Proton and Buster Kincaid dashed to the window and looked down below. On the sidewalk beneath them, Althea Montgomery was struggling with three tough-looking hired thugs.

"Oh, no! Miss Montgomery needs help!"

They ran outside to assist her, stopping dead in their tracks at the sight of...

Two hired thugs out cold on the ground, and the third doubled over in pain.

"Computer, freeze program! B'Elanna, you're not supposed to be fighting with the hired thugs," Tom said with exasperation.

She crossed her arms and glared at him. "Why not?"

"You're Althea Montgomery, an extremely wealthy, high-born, well-bred heiress –"

"Who can't defend herself?"

"It would mess up your suit to fight hardened criminals. It's up to Captain Proton and Buster Kincaid to do that for you."

"I was doing just fine without you," she pointed out. "Those guys were nothing compared to the Cardassians in my combat simulation holoprograms."

"Yeah, but this isn't one of your combat simulations. Try to stay in character, okay?"

She wasn't pleased to hear that.

"Please? For me?"

"Oh, all right," she said at last with a sigh. _The things I put up with for that man..._

He grinned. "Thanks." He nodded to Harry, then said, "Computer, restore hired thugs and resume program."

Instantly, the holographic thugs came back to life in full fighting form... but Captain Proton and Buster Kincaid fought them off successfully.

As Buster and Captain Proton congratulated each other on yet another job well done, Althea Montgomery shook her head in disgust and disbelief instead of rushing over to thank them for rescuing her.

"I wouldn't want to wrinkle my suit," she muttered sarcastically to no one in particular.

* * *

By the next scene, B'Elanna was fuming. She'd had just about enough of everyone treating her like she couldn't do anything for herself. The holographic characters admired what they saw on the outside but were condescending when it came to her intellectual capabilities. Worse, Tom and Harry were beginning to act like that too. All they wanted her to do was act terrified and scream a lot. That, and swoon at their feet whenever they rescued her.

She just couldn't bring herself to go through with it. The helpless heroine routine was not her style.

From what she had seen of the program, the only other type of female characters, the villainesses, didn't fare much better. They were forced to wear slinky outfits as well, and they could only use their feminine wiles, not cunning or resourcefulness, to manipulate men. Nothing else worked.

It was insulting. Maybe some women didn't mind being objectified like this – the infamous Delaney sisters as Malicia and Demonica, the twin mistresses of evil twirling their flashy silver capes and clicking around in their ridiculously high-heeled boots came to mind – but B'Elanna had little tolerance for it.

"Lieutenant Torres."

She looked up, only to see Seven standing before her, frowning.

"I fail to see the purpose of this simulation. Are you enjoying your role in this holodeck program?"

"Not really," B'Elanna replied. "I don't particularly enjoy being treated like a helpless female."

Seven nodded in complete understanding. "Nor do I."

"Don't worry; we're going to beat them at their own game," B'Elanna murmured confidentially.

Seven looked a little puzzled, but she nodded again.

"They think we need to be rescued, like typical 'damsels in distress,' but they should think twice..."

"'Damsels in distress?'" Seven repeated, arching an eyebrow.

B'Elanna was about to explain, but at that moment the holographic office assistant announced the return of Captain Proton and Buster Kincaid.

"Just leave everything to me," she said in a low voice just before they came in.

She gave her most charming smile to Captain Proton and Buster Kincaid. "Oh, good. You're back. I was just telling Constanza here..."

"Constanza?" Harry repeated, thoroughly confused.

"I think she's referring to Miss Goodheart," the office assistant whispered helpfully. "Miss Montgomery just returned from a trip to Vienna. She's traveled all over Europe."

"... she simply must go to the Intergalaxy Cosmic Star Ball. It's the event of the year."

Captain Proton considered that for a moment. "Hmm. The two of you will need escorts, then. May I suggest that Mr. Kincaid and I accompany you lovely ladies?"

"Thank you for your kind offer, but I don't think Mr. Kincaid would be able to handle the publicity that goes along with being my escort to a social event such as this," she said sweetly, deliberately missing his point.

"No, no... I insist on escorting you myself. For your own protection, of course."

"Of course. That's very generous of you, but I'm afraid I must decline."

"Miss Montgomery –"

She smiled. "Captain Proton," she said silkily, "I make it a point not to mix business with pleasure." That said, she walked out of his office without so much as a backwards glance.

He stared after her. So, she wanted to play hard-to-get. Well, that was just fine with him. He was certain that he would catch her in the end.

"Let's go, Stanzie dear. There's much to be done before the ball," B'Elanna called out over her shoulder. Seven rose from her seat and obediently followed.

Perplexed, Harry and Tom exchanged glances. Stanzie? Since when had Seven and B'Elanna become such good friends?

"Where are you going?"

"Shopping."

"Now?"

"Yes, now. The ball is tonight!" B'Elanna said from the other room.

"But Miss Goodheart, you're supposed to be working!"

"Surely you can function without my services for a few hours," was the only reply he received.

B'Elanna smiled triumphantly. Everything was going according to plan.

Mystified, Tom shook his head, wondering what she was up to.

Her character was supposed to be somewhat eccentric and unpredictable, since he had wanted to give her freedom of range to do whatever she wanted, and so that the people in the program wouldn't react too strangely to anything she said or did.

But it made him nervous, not knowing what to expect.

* * *

Althea Montgomery stood at the top of the marble staircase, preparing to make her entrance. She was wearing a stunning, cream-colored, floor-length satin evening gown and matching gloves, and carrying a satin evening bag. A delicate chiffon scarf was lightly draped across her shoulders, and her elegant diamond necklace and matching diamond teardrop earrings sparkled in the light of the grand ballroom. Her hair was in perfect waves framing her face, with a little diamond barrette pinning it back on the right side.

Beside her stood her escort, a tall, good-looking young man with excellent breeding and manners.

From the foot of the stairs, Captain Proton was keeping a close eye on Miss Montgomery. He was sworn to protect her, after all. But he had to admit it was more than professional interest that made it impossible for him to take his eyes off of her.

It irked him to see her on the arm of that wealthy young man. He's only a hologram, Tom reminded himself, fighting off a twinge of envy as her escort whispered something in her ear, and she laughed.

Stanzie entered with her escort a moment later, and it was Buster Kincaid's turn to be jealous. She was wearing an ice blue evening gown in a style similar to that of Althea's, matching gloves, and carrying a small evening bag. Her hair was pinned up in a French twist, and her sapphire necklace and earrings brought out the color of her eyes.

Captain Proton had managed to wangle invitations to the ball for himself and Buster, but they hadn't come with any escorts. They were there to work.

Still, they looked spectacular in their stylish black tuxedos.

The Intergalaxy Cosmic Star Ball was a lavish affair, the fanciest social gathering of the year, so everyone was in their most formal attire.

As the evening wore on, Althea mingled with friends and acquaintances, charming them all.

It came as no surprise when it was announced that...

"And the Queen of this year's Intergalaxy Cosmic Star Ball is..." The drumroll reverberated throughout the banquet hall.

"Miss Althea Montgomery!"

The audience burst into applause as she graciously accepted the crown, the famed Moonstone Tiara.

After dinner, she made her way past the throngs of smiling people offering their congratulations, catching a glimpse of Captain Proton and Buster Kincaid but pretending not to see them. She was beginning to feel a little claustrophobic, so she headed for the outdoor courtyard.

For some reason, her instincts were telling her to be careful, that something wasn't quite right.

Outside in the courtyard, she glanced around nervously. In an instant, Captain Proton unobtrusively appeared at her side.

"Is everything all right, Althea?" he whispered in concern.

"I think someone's following me," she whispered back.

"Shh... someone's coming."

He pulled her off to the side behind some foliage. There, they were partially hidden in the shadows. Safe for the moment.

Captain Proton stared down at her in the semi-darkness, completely enchanted by the beautiful woman before him. A woman so independent, feisty, passionate, unpredictable... she tempted him like no other. A woman who deflected his subtle advances with ease and grace, who wasn't at all taken in with his charm the way most women were, who saw right through him and wasn't afraid to let him know it. She wasn't like any woman he'd ever met before, and her simultaneous strength and vulnerability intrigued him. She was his equal. Straightforward, clever, resourceful, witty, determined, she knew the power she commanded and how to use it. She refused to be owned by any man and certainly didn't need anyone to take care of her. And yet, he was consumed by an overwhelming desire to protect her. To shield her from harm. She made it so easy to forget about his other duties, made it difficult to resist the temptation. He knew that he shouldn't feel this way, that he should handle this professionally and separate his personal feelings from the matter at hand because she was his client, after all, but he found that he couldn't he couldn't set aside his feelings for her. Though he had always believed that no woman in the world could make him forget his duty, he had to admit that he had lost his heart to her. He simply couldn't resist her.

Althea was staring up at him, dark eyes wide with a hint of fear, uncertainty. She couldn't help but notice how dashing he looked in that tuxedo. The other men were similarly attired, but somehow they paled in comparison to this man.

Without warning, he swept her into his arms into a passionate embrace and covered her mouth with his. Kissing her hungrily, telling her in no uncertain terms that she belonged to him, body and soul... Making that perfectly clear so there would be no misunderstanding between them. Despite the dangers that threatened them, he threw caution to the wind, caught up in the heat of the moment. He had to have her. Now and always.

Her arms slid around his neck as she melted against him, responding with equal passion. She wanted to belong to him. He was nothing like the weak, pretentious, pampered snobs masquerading as gentlemen that surrounded her at this ball. He was a real man, courageous and strong, and he excited her in a way that no one else ever had in her cosmopolitan life.

She had always been able to enchant the men around her, make them fall under her spell, and it made her feel powerful knowing that she could get them to do her bidding. It was all so easy...

But not with him. He was different. She had never allowed herself to fall for any man, to be in his power... but she knew in her heart that she had finally met her match. She had to have him, this man who could fulfill her beyond her wildest dreams.

All thoughts and concerns faded as their passionate embrace continued. She felt safe in his arms. This valiant, masculine hero would protect her, and she had nothing to worry about when she was with him.

She whimpered as he moved on to nuzzle her neck, his hand dipping lower along her collarbone until he was urgently caressing lower...

But suddenly a series of explosions rang out, and panic ensued.

"What's going on?"

"ARRRGGGHHH!!!"

"Oh my god!!"

"Nooooo!"

The grand ballroom was overrun with menacing lizard-like aliens and...

"Dr. Chaotica!" one of the guests screamed.

"Help!"

"What do you want, Chaotica?" Captain Proton demanded.

The villain threw his head back and laughed. "The Galaxy Star Diamond, of course!"

Of course. The Galaxy Star Diamond was a massive gem and absolutely priceless. Currently it was set in the centerpiece of the Moonstone Tiara, the crown that had been awarded to this year's Queen of the Intergalaxy Cosmic Star Ball.

However, the Queen was not so willing to give it up without a fight.

"Hand it over, and no one will get hurt!"

"Never!" she swore.

At that, Dr. Chaotica's henchmen opened fire on the crowd.

"ARRGGHH!!"

"Everyone duck!"

In the commotion that followed, two lizard aliens grabbed Althea Montgomery and Constance Goodheart. Captain Proton and Buster Kincaid rushed to their aid but were overpowered.

Seconds later, Dr. Chaotica, the lizards, Althea and Constance were gone...

* * *

Back on his spaceship, Dr. Chaotica regarded his prisoners thoughtfully.

"Well, Miss Montgomery, it was not my intention to abduct you and your lovely friend, but it's just as well. Now I have hostages... and bait," he cackled. "All I have to do is wait for your boyfriend to come along and try to rescue you." The evil Dr. Chaotica smiled gleefully, certain that this time he had a plan that could not fail.

B'Elanna snorted. "You mean Captain Proton?" she said scornfully. "He means nothing to me."

"You can't possibly expect me to believe that. I've seen you together, and rumors abound –"

"Don't believe everything you hear," she interrupted. "The press loves to make something out of nothing. Besides, I was merely using him." She tried to sound as convincing as possible, trying to forget that a mere half hour ago she had been interlocked in a passionate embrace with Captain Proton. Trying to chase away the twinge of guilt. No, he deserved what was coming to him. She didn't have anything to feel guilty about.

Dr. Chaotica shook his head in disbelief. He turned to Seven. "And I suppose that Miss Goodheart here is going to tell me that Buster Kincaid means nothing to her as well?" he sniffed.

"That is correct," Seven said calmly. "I may tolerate his attentions, but I do not return his affections. Nor does Miss Montgomery return Captain Proton's affections."

The villain stared at them, still unconvinced.

"We'll help you capture them," B'Elanna offered. "We know all of their weaknesses."

"You would betray Captain Proton?"

"I choose my own loyalties," she told him unflinchingly.

"Dr. Chaotica! There's a spaceship approaching," one of his henchmen reported. "It's Captain Proton!"

Cursing, Dr. Chaotica rushed over to the main viewscreen. "Not again!"

As the ship rocked, exchanging fire with Captain Proton's ship, Seven and B'Elanna exchanged glances.

"Target your weapons on this section of the vessel," Seven told the evil doctor. "It will disable their main engines."

He hesitated for a moment, then ordered his henchmen, "Do as she says!"

Sure enough, Captain Proton's spaceship began failing as it suffered a direct hit in the section that Seven had indicated.

"At last! Victory is mine!" Dr. Chaotica shouted. "Captain Proton won't ruin my dastardly plan this time!"

"What is your plan, anyway?"

The doctor laughed, strolling over to a gargantuan control panel. "Behold! With this powerful laser death ray, I will finally succeed in taking over the world! I shall be Emperor of the Universe at last!" he proclaimed with a flourish of his cape. "Now that I have the diamond, everything is set!"

With that, he carefully placed the Galaxy Star Diamond into the device and turned the switch on.

"There! Now test it on that planet!" he ordered.

"It's not working, Dr. Chaotica," his second-in-command called out from his station. "We're not getting any power."

"Imbecile! Do I have to do everything myself?!" he raged.

"Let me take a look at it." B'Elanna went over to examine the control mechanism. "All you need to do is re-route this circuit over here..." She fiddled with it briefly, and the system instantly came to life, surging with power.

Astonished, Dr. Chaotica stared at her with new respect.

"Nothing to it," she said flippantly.

He bowed low. "Miss Montgomery, you are truly a remarkable woman."

"Thanks. You're not so bad yourself. This laser death ray plan is brilliant."

"Of course it is!" he said proudly. "I thought of it!"

"You're right; all of your ideas are brilliant, of course," she told him with a charming smile.

Enchanted, Dr. Chaotica smiled back at her, undisguised admiration in his gaze.

"So why were you trying to kill me earlier?" she asked conversationally. "Before the Ball, I mean."

"I wasn't trying to kill you; I was merely trying to scare you off. The runner-up for the crown had agreed to sell me the diamond."

"I see. You know, if you had asked me, I would have done the same. Actually, I might even have given it to you in exchange for a place in your empire."

"Miss Montgomery."

"Yes, Dr. Chaotica?"

"I would be honored to have you at my side... as my Empress."

She grinned. "Empress of the Universe, hmm? I like the sound of that."

At the front of the ship, Seven was still closely monitoring Captain Proton's spaceship.

"Captain Proton and Buster Kincaid have left their ship. There is a 98% probability that they will attempt to board this vessel," she predicted.

"What?! No!!"

"We'll just set a trap for them," B'Elanna reassured him. "Here's what we'll do..."

* * *

On cue, Captain Proton came crashing through the door, brandishing a ray gun. Buster Kincaid was close on his heels.

"Release them, Dr. Chaotica!"

Dr. Chaotica merely threw his head back with a maniacal laugh.

Tom frowned. This was his favorite part, the scene where Captain Proton and Buster Kincaid were to rescue Althea Montgomery and Constance Goodheart and stop the evil Dr. Chaotica from using his death ray.

But something wasn't quite right...

Althea and Connie weren't tied to the chairs as he had expected. Instead, they were calmly standing next to Dr. Chaotica.

Uh-oh... What's going on? was the last thought he had for a while.

When he came to, the first thing he saw was his lovely damsel in distress standing over him, smiling evilly. Out of the corner of his eye, he observed that Buster Kincaid was similarly situated with Constance Goodheart aiming a ray gun at his chest. Captain Proton tested his bonds, but they were securely fastened. He turned back to the beautiful heiress before him.

"Althea?"

"Captain Proton to the rescue," she said dryly. "Well, I have to tell you, Stanzie and I don't need to be rescued, thank you very much. Dr. Chaotica has been quite kind to us. In fact, I think you're the ones who need to be rescued. We've taken over your spaceship."

Tom stared at her in horror as she aimed the ray gun at him. "But –"

"Enough, Captain Proton! No one can save you now!" the villain gloated.

"But Althea..."

"That's Miss Montgomery to you," said Dr. Chaotica ominously. "Show some respect, Proton!"

"That's right. I _am_ the Queen of the Intergalaxy Cosmic Star Ball, after all... and soon to be the Empress of the Universe!"

Stunned, Tom could only gape at them, open-mouthed. She was only kidding, right?

He hoped so. But with B'Elanna, you could never tell.

Maybe he could talk his way out of this one...

"I don't mind being at your mercy, beautiful," he said lightly. "Do whatever you want with me."

B'Elanna was not amused. "After I shoot you with this stun gun, I'm leaving you at the mercy of Dr. Chaotica, Captain Proton. I'm sure he has some interesting ideas about what to do with you." Nearby, Dr. Chaotica gave a sinister smile in agreement.

_Damn. She's serious._ He desperately tried to think of something else.

"Althea, please don't do this. After everything we've meant to each other –"

"And what would that be, Captain Proton?" she countered. "We were just using each other, after all. And you've outlived your usefulness." Her hand never wavered as she prepared to pull the trigger.

"Wait!" Harry shouted. All eyes turned to him. "You can't kill him."

"Why not?" asked Dr. Chaotica.

"Because... um... because you just can't! He's Captain Proton!"

Unimpressed, Dr. Chaotica snorted disdainfully. "All the more reason to kill him."

Tom held his breath. He sent one more pleading look in B'Elanna's direction.

Her eyes narrowed. He could see the wheels turning in her head – she wanted to prolong the suspense, the agony.

She slowly lowered the weapon. "Perhaps we should let him live for now, Dr. Chaotica. We wouldn't want him to miss the grand finale, after all."

Dr. Chaotica considered this for a moment. The thought of being able to gloat over his triumph in front of a helpless Captain Proton did appeal to him.

"You're absolutely right, my dear. Spare his life – for now."

With that, the evil doctor went off to make final preparations for his takeover of the universe.

As he moved out of hearing range, Tom tried again.

"B'Elanna!" he hissed. She ignored him, merely leaning over to tighten the ropes that bound his hands behind his back.

He winced. "Sweetheart... please don't do this," he said plaintively.

She glared at him, her face mere centimeters away from his. "Don't call me 'sweetheart.'"

"Sorry," he apologized. "Just trying to stay in character."

Her only response was to yank a little harder on the ropes.

Tom sighed. As dire as his situation was, he still couldn't help but be affected by her nearness. From this angle, he had a perfect view of the plunging neckline of her dress... and what lay below. The fabric of her dress clung provocatively to her curves, and he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

He couldn't understand what had gone wrong, couldn't understand why B'Elanna and Seven were doing this.

But he intended to find out.

"B'Elanna, what's this all about?"

She shrugged. "Seven and I were bored with the program, so we decided to change a few things to liven it up. Why should you guys get to have all the fun?"

"You were bored? How could you bored with all the intrigue that's going on?!"

"There's not a whole lot for the female characters to do here. Haven't you noticed that all the women in this program are either helpless damsels in distress or sex kitten villainesses? Not very interesting."

"That's not true," he protested.

"Yes it is! The male characters in this program are really condescending! They act like we don't know anything and can't do anything because we're female. The only way that a woman can wield any power in this program is by flaunting her sexuality. But I have no intention of being a sex object."

"You're blowing this out of proportion. Just because the women dress in feminine, revealing clothing that might be considered... provocative... doesn't mean that they're sex objects," he argued. "Things were different in the 20th century."

She frowned. "Even in the 20th century there were women who didn't adhere to the stereotype. Women who would have been insulted to be treated like this," she pointed out. "It's sexist."

"B'Elanna –" He was about to argue that the men were merely being chivalrous, not sexist, but she didn't let him finish.

"Answer me honestly, Tom. You don't really want me to be like that, do you? Do you want me to sit around and wait for you to save me all the time?"

Stunned, he could only stare at her. "Of course not! But this isn't real; it's only a holoprogram!"

"Exactly. Sometimes I think you take this holoprogram too seriously. You get into character a little too well. But don't expect me to do the same."

Perhaps there was some truth to that, he admitted grudgingly to himself. Why else would he be getting so defensive? He didn't like being out of control, and it was easy to get carried away by this fantasy.

B'Elanna continued. "I don't mind being admired for my outward appearance, but I'd hate to think that's the only thing about me worth admiring. And I'm certainly not helpless or brainless, as you seem to want me to be. I really don't appreciate your chauvinistic attitude. I realize that this is just a holoprogram, but that's no excuse for your condescending behavior towards me. Or anyone else's! I shouldn't have to put up with that."

Tom was beginning to feel a little guilty. He was at a loss for words, and she took his silence to mean that she wasn't making any progress getting through to him. She stood up.

"This holoprogram is nothing more than a glorified adolescent male fantasy," she muttered in disgust and exasperation before she walked away. "It's pathetic."

* * *

B'Elanna sat impatiently on her throne, wishing that Dr. Chaotica would hurry up and take over the universe already. She had better things to do than listen to that vain, pompous fool go on and on about his plans.

Tuning him out, she glanced over to where Tom was still tied to his chair. He looked so forlorn that she almost felt sorry for him.

Almost.

He just doesn't get it, does he, she thought with a sigh. That surprised her, as she knew he wasn't dense or shallow.

But as she sat there waiting for Dr. Chaotica to get on with it, a dreadful thought struck her. _Maybe he does get it but just doesn't care._

She was suddenly plagued by old doubts and insecurities. She couldn't help but wonder, was Tom trying to tell her something? That he wanted her to be more feminine, more agreeable like the women in this holoprogram?

Maybe this was his way of telling her that he'd prefer it if she were more deferential and dependent on him.

B'Elanna swallowed hard, disturbed by the thought. All her life she had struggled to fit in with the humans surrounding her. It hadn't been easy, considering the many factors working against her.

She had always been assertive – aggressive, even – and that wasn't always considered a desirable trait for a woman among humans. She was also strong, independent, highly intelligent and opinionated, which made other people uncomfortable sometimes. They were often intimidated by her.

It had taken her a long time before she had finally realized that she couldn't and shouldn't change herself for other people. She had come to terms with herself, accepted herself the way she was.

Even if other people couldn't.

But the possibility that Tom might feel that way... It was unbearable, and it made her heart ache.

On the other side of the room, Tom studied B'Elanna. She was so beautiful, especially in that low-cut dress, but of course that wasn't the only reason he was attracted to her. He loved everything about her. He loved her for who she was. He certainly didn't judge her by outward appearance alone.

Her words echoed in his head: "It's sexist."

This program _is_ pretty sexist, he slowly realized. Obviously B'Elanna and Seven weren't enjoying the stereotyped roles they had to play... and why should they? They were accustomed to being treated with considerable respect and consideration. Respect that they certainly deserved. They were competent, capable, intelligent, but in this program they were sorely underestimated, taken for granted and relegated to minor roles. They weren't allowed to take part in any of the action.

He had never really considered just how sexist the program was and how that might make B'Elanna feel. All he had wanted was to play hero, and he had been swept away by that notion. She was right, though. No wonder she didn't like the program. No wonder she was frustrated. He doubted he would like it either if he were treated with such disrespect.

_How could I have been so insensitive?_

Earlier he had convinced himself that the program wasn't so bad, that it was acceptable for the male characters in the program to treating the women like helpless damsels in distress and assume that their abilities were limited merely because they were female, but he could see how it'd be difficult to accept that from her perspective.

There was a fine line between chivalry and chauvinism, and he had crossed it.

He owed her an apology.

Tom sighed, continuing to stare at her, hoping to catch her eye so she would come over, but she had her eyes closed.

At that moment, Dr. Chaotica returned. "Everything is set," he cackled, heading for the control panel.

It's about time, B'Elanna thought irritably, picking up the ray gun once more. Once more, she aimed it at her helpless victim.

"B'Elanna," he said in a low whisper.

She merely shrugged airily. After all, he deserved it. She was still hurting, but she was also indignant. He had no right to tell her how she should behave or what she should be like.

"I'm sorry, B'Elanna. I didn't understand before... but I do now."

"Oh, really."

"Yes. I behaved like a male chauvinist pig."

"Damn right."

He looked pained. "I wasn't thinking..."

"I'll say."

"... and I'm sorry."

"You should be."

"Hear me out, please?"

"Okay, okay. Keep going."

"You were absolutely right. This holoprogram is sexist. I should have realized that earlier, but I was too caught up in the story and being a hero..."

"And?"

"You and Seven deserve to be treated with the utmost dignity and respect. Always."

Hearing the sincerity in his voice, she softened. "So you don't really want me to be more like the women in this holoprogram, then? In real life, I mean?" she asked haltingly.

He stared at her in astonishment as he realized she was serious.

"No! What gave you that idea?" he asked incredulously.

Her eyes brightened, and relief was evident in her expression.

"I love you just the way you are, B'Elanna," he said softly. "I wouldn't change anything about you."

From the way she was smiling radiantly at him, Tom knew that he was forgiven. But the mischievous expression on her face told him that he wasn't entirely off the hook yet.

She rather enjoyed watching him squirm. "I'm afraid you'll have to do better than that, Captain Proton," she drawled, taking aim with the ray gun again.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise."

She paused, lowering the weapon. "I'm listening, _sweetheart_."

He winced but continued gamely. "No more pizza for a while. And I promise I won't make you listen to rock n' roll anymore..."

She considered this thoughtfully.

"... and tomorrow, we'll go to Bermuda!"

"Bermuda."

"It doesn't have to be Bermuda. We can go anywhere you want," he added quickly. "Picture it. Just you and me, on a beach in a tropical paradise. No rockets, no space ships, no lizard aliens, no laser death rays, no cackling villains... just us."

She finally took pity on him. He had suffered enough. He had gotten her point. And the idea of going to Bermuda did appeal to her.

"Oh, all right. I've always wanted to go to Bermuda."

Harry sighed with relief, silently thanking Tom for his quick thinking. _That's why **he's** Captain Proton!_

"But I'll leave it up to Stanzie to decide Mr. Kincaid's fate," B'Elanna said with a wicked smile.

Tom shrugged helplessly. "Sorry, Buster," he whispered.

"No problem. Don't worry about me, Captain Proton. Save yourself," Harry said heroically. Actually, he looked more than eager to be left at the mercy of Miss Constance "Stanzie" Goodheart.

Seven eyed him for a long moment. "We will accompany Captain Proton and Miss Montgomery."

Tom thought that Harry looked a little disappointed to hear that. He had probably been hoping that "Stanzie" would torment him for a little while longer.

Dr. Chaotica returned with his lizard alien friends, smiling evilly. "Ladies, are you ready to leave?"

"Sorry, Dr. Chaotica." B'Elanna suddenly trained the ray gun on the villain. "But I've decided to leave with Captain Proton."

Flabbergasted, the evil doctor spun around. "WHAT?" he bellowed.

"You heard me. Stanzie and I will be joining the good captain and Mr. Kincaid on _their_ spaceship. Which means that you and your associates will have to leave. I apologize for the inconvenience," she said pleasantly.

"What?! No! Seize them!" The alien lizards turned on them, roaring in fury.

Seven was more to the point. She neatly fired off a few shots with her laser gun, incapacitating his henchmen.

"NO!! Why?!"

B'Elanna laughed.

"Captain Proton has made me an offer I can't refuse." She smiled, a mischievous gleam in her eye. "That, and he amuses me. I'll keep him around as long as I find him entertaining."

Tom glared at her, but he didn't say anything. He didn't want to risk losing her again.

Dr. Chaotica looked ready to tear his hair out. "Miss Montgomery... I urge you to reconsider. I'll make it worth your while! I'll make you my Empress! Think of it!! Empress of the Universe! You'll have more riches than you ever thought possible."

She smiled again. "Money isn't everything, Chaotica. I've got enough of it to know that. Sometimes, all you really need is... " She paused for dramatic effect.

"What? What?!"

"Someone who loves you."

The villain stared at her in disbelief. "Someone who loves you?" he sputtered, outraged.

Tom smirked. He was starting to feel a lot better about all this. It was reassuring to hear her say that she needed him, and that he was all she really needed.

"You really believe that Captain Proton loves you?" Dr. Chaotica asked scathingly. "That empty-headed fool only cares about himself and his spaceship!"

"Oh, I have it on good authority that he loves me. Isn't that right, Captain Proton?"

"Of course I love you, beautiful," Tom said immediately.

"He says that to all the women," Dr. Chaotica sneered. "He would say anything to save himself!"

B'Elanna feigned shock. "Captain Proton, is that true? Were you just saying that you love me to get me to cooperate with you?" She waved the stun gun menacingly. "Because if you were..."

Tom winced again. She was enjoying this way too much. "You are my one and only, believe me," he told her. "I would never lie to you."

"How do I know you're not just saying that? Maybe Dr. Chaotica's right, and you actually love your spaceship more than you love me."

"No, no," he said anxiously. "I love you more than my spaceship."

"And you love me more than your rocket jet-pack?"

"Absolutely. I love you more than my rocket jet-pack."

"More than headquarters?"

"Of course, more than headquarters."

"Even more than the Delta Flyer?" B'Elanna teased.

"Even more than the Delta Flyer. More than my '69 Camaro, my '57 Chevy, my '59 Mustang. And even more than my Harley-Davidson motorcycle," he threw in for good measure. He hoped that she wouldn't torture him too much longer. "I love you more than anything."

Harry was trying really hard not to laugh at this exchange, but he wasn't having much success. The sight of his best friend groveling like this was too much for him.

B'Elanna finally nodded. "I don't know about you, Dr. Chaotica, but I'm convinced."

"NO!!!"

"Besides, I'm already Queen of the Intergalaxy Cosmic Star Ball. My public loves me."

"ARRRRGGGHHH!" Dr. Chaotica roared in frustration. "This can't be happening!"

"It's over, Chaotica!"

"I think not. You're forgetting one thing, Proton. I still have my death ray! No one can stop me from destroying your world!" he cackled, rushing over to the control panels for the device.

Helpless to stop the villain, Captain Proton and Buster Kincaid watched in horror as Chaotica threw the switch...

Nothing happened.

"NO!!!" he shrieked.

"Actually... this is the real diamond," B'Elanna told him calmly, indicating the gem in her tiara. "I switched them back when you weren't looking."

"Curses! Foiled again! And I was so close this time... I'll get you for this, Captain Proton! You haven't seen the last of me! Next time we meet..." the evil doctor howled just before he disappeared in a monstrous cloud of smoke.

Satisfied with the outcome, Seven and B'Elanna nodded at each other. Mission accomplished.

Tom and Harry exchanged glances.

The evil Dr. Chaotica and his alien lizard henchmen had been defeated. Once again, the forces of good had prevailed, and Captain Proton couldn't have been happier. Except...

"Um, B'Elanna..."

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you could untie me now?"

That only sent her off in another fit of giggles.

* * *

Captain Proton set his ship on autopilot back to headquarters. They were all in good spirits. He picked up the newspaper that someone had left aboard his ship... and stared at the front cover in astonishment.

"What's that?" B'Elanna asked.

"It's a copy of tomorrow's edition of the paper," he said sheepishly, trying to hide it from her.

Curious, she grabbed the paper out of his hands. On the front page was a full-page sized photo of Captain Proton and Miss Althea Montgomery standing together in the shadows, locked in a passionate embrace. The headline screamed "ROMANCE OF THE CENTURY," and the caption below the picture said, "Miss Althea Montgomery, Queen of this year's Intergalaxy Cosmic Star Ball, with Captain Proton, defender of the universe."

"So that's what you were doing when I couldn't find you earlier," Harry teased them.

"Unbelievable," she muttered, still playing in character. "I should have known that the press would be on this like vultures to a carcass. How am I ever going to live this down?"

Tom pretended to be insulted. "Don't tell me you're ashamed of being romantically linked with the illustrious Captain Proton."

She let out a dramatic sigh. "I have my image to think about," she reminded him. "What will my adoring public think?"

"I'm sure they're thrilled that you're seeing an intergalactic hero like myself. They'll be cheering when they see us together."

"Don't make me regret that I didn't leave you there in those chains and force you to listen to Klingon opera," she threatened, falling out of character momentarily.

"Yes, ma'am."

Harry chuckled, thinking that Captain Proton would never be the same again. "So what happens now?"

"I don't know," Tom replied with a shrug. "This chapter has changed so much –"

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion.

When the smoke had cleared, Captain Proton, Buster Kincaid and Constance Goodheart realized in horror that the evil Dr. Chaotica had reappeared and was now holding a ray gun to Althea's head.

"If I can't take over the universe, at least I'll have my revenge by kidnapping the woman you so dearly love, Captain Proton!" he cackled.

Not again, B'Elanna groaned to herself with exasperation. This was getting tiresome. _Do the villains always have to announce every detail of their dastardly plans before doing anything?_

She was about to make her getaway – a quick stomp of her high heel to his toe would have incapacitated this wimp, after all – but one look at Tom's face changed her mind.

He was back in full Captain Proton mode again. This was precisely the opportunity he had been waiting for to redeem himself as a hero.

_What the hell, I'll humor him just this once._ Sighing, she stood perfectly still and did her best to look terrified, allowing Captain Proton to rescue her.

"Unhand her, Chaotica!" Captain Proton's voice rang with heroic authority.

"You're not going to shoot," the villain gloated. "Not unless you want to risk hitting your precious beloved!"

She put up a half-hearted struggle, but not too much, otherwise she would have been able to escape too easily. His grip on her loosened. It was enough of a distraction for Captain Proton to punch Dr. Chaotica's lights out and grab his ray gun.

"No!" Dr. Chaotica roared. Knocked off-balance, he fell against Althea, inadvertently pushing her out the open hatch. Her screams echoed as she tumbled into outer space.

Fortunately, Captain Proton already had his rocket jet-pack on his back and wasted no time jumping out the hatch after her.

He caught her easily, his arms going tightly around her waist.

"Tom –" She was about to tell him that this was not her idea of fun and she never wanted to be in this holoprogram again, but she couldn't bring herself to do it because he looked so happy.

"This is better than orbital skydiving, don't you think?" he couldn't resist teasing her.

She glared at him but didn't respond.

Meanwhile on Captain Proton's spaceship, Buster Kincaid struggled with the evil Dr. Chaotica but to no avail. The villain managed to escape with the help of his henchmen.

"Sorry, Captain Proton," Buster apologized as the intergalactic hero gracefully landed on the deck, closing the hatch after him. "We couldn't stop them."

Captain Proton dismissed the apology with a wave of his hand. His main concern was the well-being of his lady.

"Althea... are you all right?" He set her down gingerly, tenderly.

Inwardly, she cringed. Now was the moment she was supposed to swoon into Captain Proton's arms and pledge her eternal gratitude and devotion. Might as well get it over with, she told herself grimly.

"I'm fine. Thank you for saving my life, Captain Proton." she said with as much enthusiasm as she could muster.

"Just doing my job," he said gallantly. "Besides, I'd do anything for the woman I love." He held out his arms expectantly.

With some reluctance, she moved towards him. This was embarrassing, to say the least. Maybe it wouldn't have been so bad if Seven and Harry hadn't been there, but there they were... Harry was chuckling, looking far too amused for his own good.

_Here goes..._ She braced herself for the inevitable.

But at that instant, the holodeck doors opened to reveal Ensigns Murphy, Bristow, Mulcahy and Tabor, looking very astonished to see everyone in monochrome.

The holodeck was silent for a moment.

"Sorry to interrupt," Ensign Bristow apologized. "But we have the holodeck reserved for a game of Velocity."

Yes! Perfect timing! B'Elanna thought exultantly, greatly relieved that she wouldn't have to swoon into Captain Proton's arms after all. Not that she minded being in his embrace, but she definitely drew the line at simpering like a helpless heroine.

Tom sighed. _This is not my day._ "Computer, end program," he said, resigned.

The ensigns stepped back to allow them to exit. Harry, Seven, Tom and B'Elanna filed out of the holodeck.

Ensigns Murphy and Bristow were staring at them, as were Ensigns Mulcahy and Tabor. Probably because they had never seen their commanding officer and Seven look so stunning before.

As they beheld the two women in their evening gowns, B'Elanna in her diamond tiara, their admiration was evident.

"Wow, Chief... You look..." Mulcahy was at a loss for words. The ensigns were absolutely awestruck.

She blushed. This is the last time I let Tom talk me into something like this! she told herself.

Tom frowned. He possessively slid his arm around her shoulders, pleased that she didn't resist.

"Ensign, don't you have something better to do?" Tom asked pointedly. "Your holodeck time is ticking away."

The ensigns snapped out of their reverie, embarrassed.

"What? Oh, yeah..."

"We – we were just going," Bristow stammered.

Tom shook his head. "You'd think they'd never seen a beautiful woman in a dress before," he muttered.

Harry laughed. He offered Seven his arm, and she accepted it, much to his surprise.

"That went better than I expected," he commented.

Tom shrugged good-naturedly. "It didn't work out the way I planned, but I had a good time anyway."

"It was fun," B'Elanna agreed with a mischievous smile. "Especially the part where Captain Proton had to convince Althea that he really loves her."

"I knew that would work out in the end. Like I told you, the hero always gets the girl," Tom proclaimed confidently.

She raised an eyebrow. "Not if the girl doesn't want the hero."

"B'Elanna!"

Laughing, she leaned against him. "Don't worry; I definitely want you." She kissed him lingeringly as he hugged her tightly. "My hero."

He gave an exaggerated sigh of relief. "I'm glad to hear that." _What do you know, a happy ending after all._

They smiled at each other in perfect understanding.

She understood his need to feel like a hero, and she didn't mind the childish holoprograms as long as he behaved like an adult the rest of the time. He had been through a lot lately, what with his demotion and subsequent incarceration. She could understand why he wanted to indulge in a little escapism every once in a while.

Likewise, he knew that she was fully capable of taking care of herself, that she could have just as easily escaped from Dr. Chaotica's clutches on her own. But she hadn't. Instead, she had allowed Captain Proton to rescue her, and for that he was grateful.

A warm glow settled over them both. Standing in the middle of the corridor, everything seemed to fade away except the two of them. Time stood still.

Unfortunately, Harry's next comment brought them back to reality. "Hey, Captain Proton... I deserve a raise and a bonus for introducing you to the love of your life, don't you think?"

"Let's not get carried away, Buster."

Seven cleared her throat. "I believe that I have proved myself capable of far more than secretarial duties," she informed him.

"I suppose you want a raise, too?"

"I think we're both due for a promotion, Captain Proton," Harry said jokingly. Seven nodded her head once, then proceeded on her way, Harry following after her.

Tom was shaking his head. "No respect. Doesn't anyone appreciate the fearless Captain Proton, intergalactic hero, defender of the universe, scourge of evil?" he complained to B'Elanna.

She laughed. "Take me back to my quarters," she purred seductively in his ear, "and I'll show you _exactly_ how much I appreciate you, in ways far beyond the parameters of this program."

All other thoughts immediately flew out of his mind. Arm in arm, Captain Proton and Miss Althea Montgomery adjourned to celebrate their victory their own way in the privacy of her quarters.

The End :)


End file.
